The original design of the Wire Toy Mandala with four sets of nine half circle rings, all the same size, came to me by way of my Great-Grandfather in Central Europe. He created a ‘Wire Toy’, approximately between the years 1903-1905. It was passed through my family by way of my Grandfather and Father. I have created a unique version of this design with a series of multiple layers of sets of half circular rings. The Mandala itself is an ancient Tibetan motif that is used in meditation and Art designs for 2-dimensional painting. I have created a three dimensional wire version of the traditional mandala design with eight sets of seven half wire rings in four different sizes, creating a design that has many functions and uses.